


The Boss & I

by X_avfc



Category: Vanity emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_avfc/pseuds/X_avfc
Summary: Vanessa works for Charity, are they just co-workers or is there more to it?
Relationships: vanity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Boss & I

Working with her was just an impossibility at this point. I needed to accept that.  
Every morning I would get myself ready for work — find a dress that looked professional but also clung nicely to my curves, apply makeup and spritz a small amount of slightly too sexy for work fragrance on the nape of my neck. I always wore heels so that I could be closer to her taller frame. And then I’d arrive at my desk and try to do as much work as possible before my distraction arrived.  
I’d started working at a large real estate company as a records clerk a few months ago. It wasn’t the work I imagined I’d be doing with my english degree but I’d graduated months ago and my job search had been very frustrating and unsuccessful, so I felt lucky to have a decent paying full time gig, even if it was nowhere near my dream. And the perks… well that would be the 30-year-old CEO, Charity Dingle.  
At first I thought I was imagining it, this beautiful, impossibly successful woman couldn’t possibly be interested in me. But her eyes lingered too long, and she trailed her fingers along my back when no one else was around. She found excuses for us to work late, alone together, and always ordered in a complicated dinner, so we’d be at the table in her office for quite a long time, just talking. Nothing had really happened yet, but it was only a matter of time. I was completely in lust with her, with her dark hair and eyes, her broad shoulders, with the way she talked about struggling to fit into her new lifestyle because she still felt like a kid from a working class family playing pretend.  
And so I fell into a routine of mostly being enamored and distracted. Today, like most days she walked in and greeted me. Her knowing smile elicited a familiar tug between my legs that floated up through my stomach. I wanted her.  
As my attraction grew my dresses had been getting tighter, I was waiting for her to make the first move, but I couldn’t wait much longer. Today in particular was a creation I shouldn’t have purchased on my salary, but I was fairly certain it was going to do the trick. It was a long sleeved red sweater dress that hugged my curves but was loose enough to allow it to be short without looking obscene. I’d paired it with black high-heeled boots that hit just above the knee. It was the kind of outfit that would make a quick encounter very easy… which is what I spent most of my time fantasizing about.  
Charity walked in the door looking as attractive as ever, she hadn’t curled her hair this morning and it was straight & tied up. “Good morning Vanessa,” she called, locking eyes with me and smirking as her gaze travelled down my body to my thighs, exposed between my sweater dress and boots. My mouth hung open a bit in delight as I smiled back at her. “It is a good morning.”  
I don’t know how she had even made it into her office to turn on her computer when I got an email from her:

Vanessa,  
I’m going to need you to stay late tonight and pull some records so I can prepare for the DRC meeting tomorrow.  
-CD

I couldn’t stop the smile that spread throughout my entire body. This is it.  
I’m sure it’s not the best idea in the world to start sleeping with your boss. But I couldn’t remember ever having such a strong physical and mental connection with someone, and I trusted her, she was going to act responsibly for both of us, if something bad happened and things weren’t great, she could help me get a similar job somewhere else. I didn’t want to say no to something so intoxicating for a job I cared very little about.  
The day flew by because all I did was daydream about various fantasies I wanted to recreate with Ms Dingle, as people started to leave for the day, I was confused to see her, too, in her coat. “Vanessa, I’m sorry, you’ll have to pull the files without me, I’ve got a last minute dinner I need to attend.” I couldn’t hide the disappointment in my face, I’m sure she caught it, but I didn’t really care. I was all wound up… for nothing. “Sure thing.”

The minute she left I called a delivery service and ordered a bottle of wine. I may have to stay late and work alone, but I could at least enjoy myself.  
Well, one glass turned into three and by the time I’d carefully organized and laid out all the files Charity would need on the table in his office, I was buzzed enough to make a very bad decision. What a shame, I thought, trailing my fingers along the edge of her desk, this is the perfect height.  
I sat down in Charity’s expensive leather office chair for a moment, to rest a moment before I went home. I could see why she liked this chair, it made me feel powerful. Sitting behind her desk made me feel powerful. Charity’s smirk this morning made me feel even more powerful, I thought, and remembering the way her face looked as she stared at my legs made me feel excited all over again. I felt the same tug between my legs.  
Carelessly I sat back and closed my eyes, running my hand up my thigh, pretending it was her feminine hand and fingers. I began rubbing higher, brushing the barrier of the black lace underwear I’d put on this morning, with high hopes for how it would be used. I could feel how damp they were, it had been a long day of build up and no release.  
I deserve to be be a little reckless.  
I reached my hand inside my panties and placed one leg on Charity’s desk. Her view would be excellent if she had bothered to stay. I leaned back as I began to slowly finger my clit. It was so relaxing to think about Charity doing this, so perfect.

“Ahem.”

I jerked forward closing my legs and removing my hands from between them in one quick moment. Charity was standing in front of me. Oh shit, I thought before my tipsy brain realized she didn’t look angry. She was smirking. “I’m sorry, to interrupt, but you realize you’re using my office right now?”  
“I’m so sorry Miss.” I said, the alcohol giving me the courage to emphasize the last word.  
“Miss now, is it?” She asked, moving next to me, standing above me looking down with that look on her face.  
“It’s whatever you want it to be.”  
She reached forward and caressed my throat with one hand, I stood frozen in my seat. Her seat. She held my face in her hands, silently thinking for a long minute. She continued to rub my neck with one of her hands while the other traveled to my crotch where she felt how wet I was.

“Good girl V.”

That snapped me out of my stupor and I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She smirked again as I unbuckled her pants and found a wet patch waiting for me. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time,” I said, as I licked her thighs slowly, and slowly got towards her throbbing clit, watching her face react the whole time. “You’re not the only one,” she replied, her hands now stroking my hair.  
But I didn’t just want to tell her how much I wanted her, I wanted to show her. I began to use my tongue in a circular motion over her clit. I used to think this would make me gag, but practice told me it actually supplied more liquid making the whole process easier, and more pleasurable for her. The hand that suddenly tightened around my hair confirmed this.

“Get up,” she said, hurriedly lifting me up and spinning me around. She grabbed my breasts roughly, bending me forward over the desk. My only thought was, Yessss.

She lifted the small amount of material covering my butt and entered me. Her fingers were perfect. It filled me on all sides, but it didn’t hurt. She thrust into me roughly, but rhythmically.  
“You’ve been a very good employee, I thought it was time I give you a reward,” Charity said, her voice lower, hoarser than usual. With that, she gave my ass a hard smack. I screamed in surprise and she chuckled. This was even hotter than I imagined.  
She began thrusting harder, using one hand to position my hips and the other the massage my breast, occasionally pinching the nipple. I told her I was about to cum and she moved her hand out and to my pussy to finger my clit and guide me along. I felt her muscles tense up at the same time as mine. I couldn’t keep my voice down as pleasure took over my body, as my eyes rolled back into my head, as I felt her cum and collapse on top of my back.  
We laid there for a moment before she spoke.

“Vanessa, I’m going to need you to work late every night this week.”


End file.
